A change within my heart (german)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Übersetzung einer Fanfic von RBDECEPTICON17 (mit freundlicher Genehmigung): Fortsetzung von 'Help from an unexpected place'. Jetzt ist es an Jekyll, für Hyde da zu sein. Schon wieder ein Haufen Feels. Und es wird extrem OOC, aber wie schon erwähnt, diese Fic ist nicht von mir. PG-13, wegen roher Gewalt natürlich. Weitere Warnungen sind in der Story über der Überschrift.


_Disclaimer : der Comic **Glass Scientists** gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno, das Buch **Der seltsame Fall Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde** gehört dem großartigen Robert Louis Stevenson und diese Fanfic, die ich hier übersetze, gehört RBDECEPTICON17. Das hier ist eine sinngemäße Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Urheberin dieser Fanfic._

 _Warnung : Gewalt, Andeutung von versuchter Vergewaltigung, Hyde ist zur Abwechslung mal das Opfer, und Boylove. Wenn euch das nicht gefällt, dann sucht euch eine andere Fanfic zum Lesen._

Eine Veränderung im Herzen

*Jekylls Blickpunkt*

Eine weitere Nacht des Chaos und Gemetzels brach gerade an, mit mir, oder eher Hyde, bald mittendrin.

Nicht mehr lange, dann würde ich nur noch ein Schatten, eine sanfte Stimme im verzerrten Geist des Irren sein, bis der nächste Morgen anbrach.

Aber dieses Mal war ich nicht vorbereitet auf die absurden Geschehnisse, die bald auf die Schultern meines Alter Egos fallen würden.

Keiner von uns war das.

…

Ein weiterer Tag unglaublich ermüdender, öder und lästiger Arbeit war endlich zu Ende gegangen und ich bearbeitete die letzten Papiere, überflog sie mehrmals, ehe ich sie unterschrieb und beiseite legte.

Einmal fertig und sicher, dass alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt war, entspannte ich mich in meinem Stuhl und stieß einen langen, leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Doch diese Erleichterung schwand sofort, als mir einfiel, was jetzt passieren würde.

„ **Zeit zu tauschen, mein lieber Doktor~"** , säuselte mir mein Gegenpart vom Spiegel her zu, mit dieser verschlagenen, sündigen Stimme, die ich zu verabscheuen und hassen gelernt hatte. Doch zugleich … nach dieser einen Nacht, und nach den darauf folgenden Monat … hatte ich insgeheim ein verrücktes Gefallen an Hydes Stimme gefunden: wie jedes Wort voll roher Sünde und Emotion zu sein schien, als würde alles, was er sagte, dazu dienen, mich mehr und mehr zum Wahnsinn zu verführen, während gleichzeitig diese seltenen Momente der Milde meinem Herzen und meiner Seele seltsamen Trost und Rückhalt brachten.

Doch mir war allzu klar, dass diese Sanftmut von meinem Gegenpart so selten war wie eine Sonnenfinsternis, und so kam es, dass ich nach dieser Nacht insgeheim jeden dieser Momente genoss und in mich aufnahm, von der ersten zur letzten Sekunde.

Ich gab Hyde keine Antwort und stand einfach auf, dann mischte und trank ich wieder einmal die Chemikalie, die ich HJ7 getauft hatte.

Die lästige Verwandlung war so quälend langsam wie immer, als versuche sie vergeblich, das unvermeidliche Chaos hinauszuzögern, das über London heraufziehen würde, und doch hatte der Schmerz für mich nicht einmal abgenommen. Ich stöhnte und schrie vor Schmerz, während mein Körper sich wandelte, verformte und verzerrte, in das boshafte, gerissene Monster, das mein düsterer Gegenpart war.

Die gewohnte Dunkelheit fiel über meine Gestalt und zog uns für ein paar Sekunden auseinander … bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war … und ich war nun im Spiegel und starrte durch die glatte Glasfläche Hydes wilde, kleingewachsene Gestalt an, die auf allen Vieren am Boden kniete, wobei, was die Formel zu sein schien, von seinem bleichen Gesicht aus seinem grinsenden Mund und den schelmischen smaragdgrünen Augen auf den Teppich tropfte. Das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer waren die schweren, erschöpften Atemzüge, die sich mir und Hyde entrangen.

Sobald der Irre seine Kraft wiedergefunden hatte, stand er langsam auf und griff schnell nach seinem Zylinder, Spazierstock und Umhang von denen er letztere beide mit der ihm eigenen Grazie und Eleganz anlegte. Doch obwohl ich schnaubte, wenn ich sah, was er wie tat, konnte ich innerlich doch nicht anders, als bei diesem lächerlichen und doch betörenden Anblick zu lächeln.

Aber ich würde lieber im tiefsten Kreis der Hölle brennen, bevor ich solche Gedanken Hyde gegenüber eingestehen würde … zumindest hatte ich das gedacht, als es durch die Türen der Gesellschaft hinaus in die Nacht und auf die Dächer der Stadt ging.

Etwas würde sich bald ändern.

…

Bald waren wir bei der üblichen Routine: der Verrückte sprang von Dach zu Dach, ging in seine Lieblingsbars und hatte, was er unter Spaß verstand … doch an mir nagte diese böse Vorahnung.

Aber es ergab für mich keinen Sinn.

Soweit war nichts ungewöhnlich. Also lag es vielleicht am stressigen Arbeitstag, dass mir solche Dinge in den Sinn kamen.

Ich beschloss, wieder von den Schatten aus mein Gegenstück zu beobachten. Er sauste über eine eine Reihe von Dächern in … was zur Hölle wollte er in Bethnal Green*?!

„Du solltest nicht hier sein, Hyde! Bring uns sofort hier weg!", schrie ich von seiner Seite, während er über eine weitere Dachspitze sprang, bevor er endlich anhielt und meine schattenhafte Form mit trotziger Miene ansah.

Ein weiterer Disput war im Anmarsch.

„ **Was ist denn los, Jekyll? Ist Bethnal Green zu angsteinflößend für den armen, armen Doktor?~"** , stänkerte der Verrückte, stützte die Hände in die Hüfte und beugte den Oberkörper vor, als würden seine smaragdgrünen Augen meine Schattengestalt von Kopf bis Fuß mustern.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Bethnal Green. Mach dich nicht lächerlich", entgegnete ich ruhig.

„ **Ach, wirklich?** ", schnurrte er neugierig.

„Ja, wirklich, Hyde. Bethnal Green macht mir keine Angst, und ich bin sicher, dass es bei dir nicht anders ist", zischte ich den Verrückten streng an und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Hyde gluckste aber nur und ließ seine Augen meinen Körper hoch wandern, bis sich unsere Augen trafen. **„Ich glaube, du bist da nicht ganz ehrlich mit m-"**

„Nein! Gehen Sie weg von mir! Zur Hilfe!"

Mein Gegenstück und ich drehten uns in die Richtung aus der die Frauenstimme gekommen war, die diese Worte geschrien hatte. Sie kam aus einer Allee, die nicht allzu weit von uns weg war und unterbrach unser Gespräch abrupt. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass etwas fürchterlich schief laufen würde, wenn Hyde seinen Satz beendete. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit gestanden. Ich hatte Angst vor _ihm_ , leibhaftige Angst vor Hyde. Doch aus anderen Gründen, als er wahrscheinlich dachte.

 _'Ich habe Angst vor meinen Gefühlen für dich, Hyde. Angst davor, was ich fühle, wenn ich dich ansehe. Davor, was ich fühle, wenn du das einfachste Wort sprichst, den grausamsten Laut von dir gibst.'_

Doch ich musste den Gedanken vorübergehend verdrängen und verstecken, ehe er schließlich alles zerstörte, wofür ich stand. Und so sammelte ich meine Form auf dem Ziegeldach.

„Also gut, Hyde, vermassle das hier nicht. Finde diese Frau und hilf ihr, bevor etwas Schlimmes – Hyde?"

Ich sah mich um, aber dieser Schuft war nirgends zu sehen.

„Hyde! Wo zum Henker steckst du?!", schrie ich voller Zorn, erhielt aber keine Antwort, was mich dazu zwang, umher zu rauschen und diesen Irren zu suchen.

Dieser geisteskranke, nervige, grausame, unmoralische, durch und durch sündenbefleckte Wahnsinnige!

Ein solches Monstrum sollte brennen, und zwar in den verdammten Schlünden der…!

„Das zahl' ich dir heim, du kleiner, blonder Drecksack!", brüllte eine raue, zornige Stimme, als deren Besitzer aus einer Gasse gerannt kam, an der ich gerade vorbeigekommen war. Der Mann hielt sich seine blutende Nase und sein rechtes Auge war ziemlich heftig geschlagen worden und schien auf dem linken Bein zu humpeln, als er diese Drohung ausstieß.

All dies sah ich, als ich an der Backsteinmauer in die Straße einbog und ließ meine Augen kurz auf dem bulligen Mann ruhen, der vor der Person floh, die ihn so zugerichtet hatte. Doch ich wusste wer besagte Person war und war fest entschlossen, ihn mir vorzuknöpfen.

Aber was ich am anderen Ende der Gasse sah, war nicht was ich erwartet hatte.

Es war mein Gegenpart: mein sadistischer, grausamer, unmoralischer Gegenpart, der sicher stellte, dass eine Frau wohlauf und unverletzt war? Und es schien ihm dabei auch noch ernst zu sein, denn sein Auftreten war ruhig und vertraulich.

„ **Geht es Ihnen gut, Madam?"** , fragte er die verängstigte Frau, die auf den Knien am Boden kauerte. Ihre Kleider waren völlig durcheinander, was nur ein Angriff durch einen grausamen Menschen verschuldet haben konnte, ebenjener Mensch, den ich hatte davonlaufen sehen. Doch trotzdem nickte sie zitternd und nahm ohne zu zögern die Hand, die der Verrückte ihr anbot.

Sie vertraute Hyde.

Die Frau vertraute jemandem, bei dessen Anblick allein sie voller Angst hätte davonlaufen sollen!

Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen!

Ich schwebte näher an die beiden heran und ließ den Verrückten nicht aus den Augen, während ich dieses bizarre Schauspiel mit eigenen Augen ansah. Die Dame lächelte meinen Gegenpart an, er lächelte freundlich zurück, ließ ihre Hand los und musterte die arme Frau von Kopf bis Fuß.

„ **Was wollte er von Ihnen?"** , fragte Hyde sanft und sah die Frau mit verschränkten Armen an. Ich konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln, als ich den sanften Ton hörte, den ich schon lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Langsam schwebte ich hinter sie, wissend, dass die Dame mich nicht bemerken würde, um den Schaden zu begutachten, den der Irre in seinem Kampf mit dem anderen Mann vielleicht eingesteckt hatte.

Soweit ich sehen konnte, sah er nicht allzu schlimm aus. Er war definitiv leichter davongekommen als sein Gegner. Eins seiner Augen und seine blutende Nase hatten eindeutig Schläge abgekriegt, die seine blassen und verführerischen Züge verunzierten.

Ach du meine Güte, warum um alles in der Welt dachte ich in einer solchen Situation an sowas?!

„E-er w-wollte ü-über mich kommen … er war ein b-bisschen betrunken … aber ich s-sagte nein … und er ist auf mich l-losgegangen … und … und dann … dann haben Sie mich g-gerettet", erklärte sie unter Tränen und unglücklichem Schluchzen, so wie jemand klang, der gerade etwas Fürchterliches oder gar Traumatisierendes erlebt hatte.

Die Frau sah meinem Gegenpart in die Augen und ich konnte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sehen, als sie in diese stechenden Augen sah, die keine Viertelstunde vorher meine Schattengestalt so intensiv angestarrt hatten und nun den Blick der Frau erwiderten.

„Da-danke", stammelte sie leise und dankbar, der Blondschopf schmunzelte angesichts des Lobes, schien aber anzuerkennen, dass er zur Abwechslung etwas Richtiges getan hatte.

Er hatte das Leben eines anderen gerettet.

Und so verblüffend und unerwartet es für mich auch war, ich konnte nicht abstreiten, dass mich Hydes Heldentat beeindruckte. Ein sehr fragwürdiger Teil von mir wollte dem Verrückten hier und sofort zu dieser Tat gratulieren, aber das ging nicht, denn er war immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit.

„ **Nicht der Rede wert, Madam"** , erwiderte er fröhlich und schien sehr stolz auf sich zu sein. Er stützte Hände in die Hüften und sah sich um. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit der Frau gegenüber schwand rasch, er schien nach etwas anderem zu suchen.

Einen einzigen Moment.

Nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, der über mich geschwappt war, bevor ich abgeschaltet hatte, wie eine kaputte Maschine.

Hatte ich gedacht, er suche nach mir.

Das wurde mir unglücklicherweise tatsächlich bestätigt, als seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf meiner Schattengestalt ruhten. Er warf mir ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen zu, als hätte er die ganze Zeit über meine Gedanken gelesen und wüsste bereits alles, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Dann sprach er mental zu mir … aber sein Ton war sehr ernst … und sogar noch sanfter, als er es der Frau gegenüber gewesen war.

 _ **'Bist du stolz auf mich, Jekyll? Ich habe endlich was Richtiges gemacht.'**_

Was sagte man dazu? Wie sollte antworten auf solche Worte aus seinem Mund? Warum fragte er mich überhaupt? Und warum … warum kümmerte ausgerechnet Hyde, was ich von seiner Tat hielt?

 _'Hyde … ich … ich …'_

„Da ist er! Das ist das Monster, das mich angegriffen hat! Und jetzt geht er auf so ein armes Weib los!", donnerte eine plötzliche, vertraute Stimme hinter uns und erregte unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Als ich sah, was los war, weiteten sich meine Augen vor Entsetzen.

Am anderen Ende der Gasse hatte sich ein gewalttätiger Mob von Männern aus Bethnal Green versammelt, die ziemlich zornig aussahen und den einzigen Ausweg aus der Gasse blockierten.

Der Grobian von vorhin, das wahre Monster hier, führte die Meute mit seinen trügerischen Lügen an.

Aber Hyde trat immer noch trotzig vor, während die Frau ans Ende der Gasse zurückwich und wir beide angespannt zusahen und abwarteten, was Hyde tun würde, um sich aus dieser Situation zu winden, wenn dieser Kerl all diese Leute so einfach davon überzeugt hatte, dass er der eigentliche Verbrecher war.

Hyde schien vor diesem wütenden Mob aber keine Angst zu haben und ich konnte mir leicht dieses breite, freche Grinsen auf seinem blassen Gesicht vorstellen, die Augen lodernd vor Leidenschaft und Entschlossenheit, ein Ausdruck der speziell dazu gedacht war, Leute herauszufordern und einzuschüchtern, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagen musste, als er langsam auf den Kerl zuging.

Würde er ihn angreifen?

Würde noch ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihnen ausbrechen?

Und was würde der Mob tun, nun wo sie Hyde in die Enge getrieben hatten?

Doch zuerst schien es nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie ich befürchtet hatte, der Kerl lachte meinen Gegenpart nur an, bevor ein paar Mitläufer mitmachten, doch Hyde schien davon nicht beeindruckt und sah den Mann nur weiter finster an.

Es sah nicht danach aus, als würde alles komplett schiefgehen, auch wenn dieses Gelächter nur aus übelgesinnten, grausamen Mündern kommen konnte, denn Hyde schien mit dieser Situation umgehen zu können.

Jedenfalls bis das Grauen begann.

„Guckt euch das an! Blondchen hält sich für verdammt stark!", höhnte einer von ihnen, sie lachten noch mehr bei dieser lächerlichen Beleidigung und ich konnte plötzlich den Zorn spüren der von Hyde ausging. Daher hielt ich es für besser, zusammen mit der Frau hinten zu bleiben.

Doch plötzlich fiel eine schlichte und armselige Beleidigung, die sich zu einem Schwall von Grausamkeiten und Flüchen auswuchs, die mir einen Stich versetzten.

Sie galten Hyde und Hyde allein.

„Er ist nur ein verdammter Freak!"

„Blondchen denkt, er kann tun, was er will, was?!"

„Ja! Er ist ein verdammter Dämon!"

„Noch ein Monster das krepieren sollte!"

„Freak!"

„Dämon!"

„Monster!"

Es hörte nicht auf, sie hörten nicht auf und bereuten nicht einmal, was sie da taten. Nur Hohn und Hass kam aus ihren Mündern, aber ich war genau so abscheulich, der ich einfach dastand und nichts tat, während mein Gegenpart diese verbale Prügelei einstecken musste. Sein Zorn wuchs und wuchs und die Frau und ich standen einfach nur da und taten nichts dagegen.

Ich konnte gerade so erkennen, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten, immer wieder dieselben zwei Worte murmelten, während er sich die Ohren zuhielt, um ihre Worte nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

„FREAK!"

„DÄMON!"

„MONSTER!"

Hyde war eine tickende Zeitbombe, die jeden Moment explodieren würde, wenn nicht-

„ **SEID STILL! SEID EINFACH STILL, IHR VERDAMMTEN MISTKERLE!"**

Schweigen fiel über die Menge. Die Dame prallte zurück angesichts des plötzlichen aber unvermeidlichen Ausbruchs meines Gegenparts. Doch alles, was mein Herz zu fühlen wagte waren Mitleid, Kummer und Wut bei alledem, was ich da gerade sah.

Aber warum? Warum fühlte ich sowas für ihn?

Warum tat es meinem Herzen so weh, ihn so zu sehen? In Rage getrieben durch ihre toxische Grausamkeit!

Ich hatte so viele Fragen, aber mein Körper war anderer Meinung, denn ich war bereits vorgestürmt, an die Seite meines Gegenparts, oder zumindest so nah es in diesem Moment ging.

Aber in meinem Zustand … war es einfach nicht nah genug.

„Edward! Beruhige dich, bitte!", bat ich mit zitternder und verzweifelter Stimme, denn meine gewohnte Strenge passte nicht zu der Situation.

Doch als ich mich an der Mauer entlang vorwärts bewegte, um seinen Ausdruck besser sehen zu können, sah ich etwas, das ich bei dem zornigen Irren nicht annähernd erwartet hatte und nie wieder auf seinen bleichen Zügen sehen wollte.

Die scharfen Zähne fest zusammengepresst, smaragdgrüne Augen lodernd vor Zorn, während sie den Mob finster anstarrten, die Hände an der Seite zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, sein ganzer Körper wirkte, als hätte ein Erdbeben ihn erfasst und es bildeten sich kleine Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Es machte mich todtraurig, das zu sehen.

Aber dem Mob erschien es nicht so zu gehen, sie lachten nur noch mehr über Hyde. Der jetzt endlich tätlich wurde. Und mit einem Schrei reiner, unkontrollierter Wut, rannte er auf den Anführer zu, die Faust erhoben und bereit, das bereits mitgenommene Gesicht des Mannes zu schlagen, als Vergeltung für diese Grausamkeit.

Doch genau das war ihr Plan.

Mir war klar, dass ihr Ziel gewesen war, meinem Gegenpart mit allen Mitteln eine körperliche Reaktion zu entlocken, bis er sich endlich wehrte.

Und er spielte ihnen direkt in die Hände.

Der Schlag wurde leicht abgefangen und Stille senkte sich wieder über die Gasse. Alle warteten mit angehaltenem Atem auf den nächsten Zug der beiden Männer. Meine Augen schweiften über den Kerl, dann zu Hyde, dessen kleine, blasse Hand durch die größere und muskulösere Hand des anderen im Schraubstockgriff gehalten wurde. Beide Hände bebten, aus verschiedenen Gründen.

Eine schmerzhaft gefangen, die andere drauf und dran, die gefangene Hand zu brechen.

„Du bist ein armseliger kleiner Scheißer, weißt du?", spottete der Mann boshaft und am schmerzverzerrten Gesicht meines Gegenparts konnte ich sehen, dass er beim Sprechen dessen Hand immer mehr zerdrückte.

Es war, als hätte dieselbe Faust auch mein Herz im Würgegriff, denn alles was ich tun konnte, war zuzusehen und zu hoffen, dass jemand das hier beendete.

Hyde biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Unterlippe.

„Vorhin hast du mich nur erwischt, weil du mich überrumpelt hast, aber diesmal nicht, diesmal lassen meine Kumpels und ich dich bluten, wie der kleine Dreckhaufen der du bist, bis die Bullen kommen und dich einbuchten", erklärte der Mann mit rachsüchtiger und ekelerregender Stimme. Ein sadistisches Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht von Ohr zu Ohr, während er die ganze Zeit über meinem armen Gegenpart in die tränenden, blitzenden Augen starrte. Hyde versuchte, keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich zu geben.

Doch leider wussten alle, was als Nächstes passieren würde.

Und innerhalb von Sekunden erfüllte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei die Gasse, als in einer flinken, brutalen Bewegung der Kerl meinem Gegenpart einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasste. Dabei ließ er endlich dessen Hand los und Edward fiel unter Schmerzen zu Boden, umklammerte dabei mit der Linken seinen Bauch.

„Edward!", rief ich aus, als ich sah, wie sein Körper vor Schmerz bebte, Blut von seiner Unterlippe triefte und die bis dahin unterdrückten Tränen ungehemmt über seine Wangen liefen.

Doch trotzdem wollte er sich erheben, als wäre nichts weiter passiert.

 _ **'Mir geht's gut, Doktor! Ich schaff das schon!'**_ , schrie er mental, während er langsam versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er versuchte wohl forsch zu klingen, hörte sich aber stattdessen heiser, zittrig und ohne Zweifel schmerzerfüllt.

Wie wollte er so viele Männer besiegen?! Er war in der Unterzahl und trotzdem wollte er kämpfen!

Doch ein heftiger Tritt des Anführers in die Brust zwang ihn auf den Rücken und bestätigte mich leider, denn nun war er ihrer Skrupellosigkeit ausgeliefert und in größerer Pein als vorher.

„Bleib unten und hol dir deine Strafe, du kleines Miststück!", fauchte einer der vorderen Kerle und folgte seinem Anführer in seiner Grausamkeit.

Ich hielt mir die Hände vor den Mund um mein entsetztes Keuchen zu ersticken, als ich die Brutalität vor mir mit tränenden Augen beobachtete. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen, bei dem was sie Hyde antaten.

Sie verprügelten ihn … umzingelten seine verwundbare Gestalt und schlugen ihn zusammen.

Aber sie würden ihn nicht töten, damit sie von der Polizei nicht für die wahren Täter gehalten würden und es aussehen lassen konnten, als hätten sie einfach nur einen Mann bestraft, den sie für einen brutalen Vergewaltiger hielten.

Hyde mochte ein Monster sein, eines, das ich erschaffen hatte, aber im Innersten wusste ich, auch durch das, was vorhin passiert war, dass er kein gottverdammter Vergewaltiger war.

Er hatte diese Folter nicht verdient!

Doch hier war er, wand sich unter Schmerzen am Boden, umringt von Männern, die in falscher Rache auf ihn einschlugen und -traten, und schrie unter Qualen. Aber die, die nicht daran teilnahmen, waren nicht besser, denn sie zeigten nur auf Edward und lachten über ihn wie eine Bande von Schulhofschlägern, weil er so „schwach" sei und sich nicht gegen sie wehren konnte.

Ich war dankbar, dass niemand meine Tränen sehen konnte, während ich es nicht fertig brachte, meinen Blick von dieser unmenschlichen Tat abzuwenden.

Ich sank auf die Knie und streckte so weit wie möglich meine Hand nach Edward aus … aber in meinem jetzigen Zustand war das unmöglich.

In diesem Moment war ich schlicht und einfach nutzlos.

„Hört auf! Er hat nichts Unrechtes getan! Hört auf!", schrie eine bekannte Frauenstimme die Kerle an und die Frau, der Hyde vorhin geholfen hatte, stürzte sich auf den nächstbesten Raufbold und sprang ihm auf den Rücken. Sie lenkte kurz alle ab, indem sie sein Gesicht mit Schlägen traktierte, während drei von ihnen kamen und versuchten, ihrem Handlanger zu helfen.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mir den Schaden näher anzusehen, den sie Hyde bereits zugefügt hatten.

Erstarrt schwebte ich an der Backsteinmauer über dem Geschehen und besah mir Hydes gepeinigte und geschundene Gestalt näher. Sein Hut lag irgendwo auf der Straße, seine Kleider waren schmutzig und an manchen Stellen zerfetzt und offenbarten ungeschützte Haut. Auf jeden Fall waren blaue Flecken auch dort, wo ich sie nicht sehen konnte, an Beinen, Brust und Armen, bedeckt von seinen engen Kleidern. Sein gezeichnetes, fahles Gesicht jedoch wurde nur schwerlich von seinen zitternden Händen bedeckt.

Doch jetzt schien das Schicksal endlich Erbarmen zu haben, denn während sich dieses Durcheinander abspielte (die Frau, die einen der Kerle angriff, die drei, die versuchten, sie von ihm runter zu kriegen, die, die meinen Gegenpart zusammenschlugen und die restliche Meute, die das Ganze genossen) kamen vertraute Stimmen der barbarischen Meute näher und erweckten in mir einen Funken von Hoffnung.

„Ihr alle da! Auseinander! Auseinander, sofort!", rief ein Konstabler und die Schläger hielten bei dessen gebieterischer Stimme überrascht inne. Und jetzt ließen diese Barbaren endlich von Hydes bebender Gestalt ab.

Sie schlossen sich wieder dem Mob ihres Anführers an, auch wenn der Mann, den die Dame angesprungen hatte, Wunden im Gesicht davongetragen hatte. Doch die Frau hatte sogleich losgelassen, als die Stimme des Konstablers durch die Gasse geklungen war.

Die Schläger sahen verärgert und enttäuscht aus, dass sie ihre bei ihrer Randale unterbrochen worden waren. Aber mir ging es nicht so, ich wischte nur meine Tränen weg und kam zurück auf die Füße.

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und sah der Meute hasserfüllt hinterher. Das nahmen die natürlich nicht wahr, aber mir war das in dem Moment egal.

 _'Die sollten sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nicht die Polizei rufen konnte'_ , dachte ich mir grimmig und wandte mich wieder der immer noch bebenden Form meines Gegenparts zu. Mein Gesicht wurde milder, als die Frau sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.

Doch als sie ihn behutsam berührte, hätte ich schwören können, dass er heftig vor ihrer Berührung zurückwich und dann durch die Bewegung schmerzvoll aufstöhnte.

Als sie ihm jedoch gut zuredete und versicherte, dass sie ihm nicht wehtun würde, erlaubte er ihr endlich, ihn zu berühren. Sie half ihm auf, auch wenn sie sich schwer anstrengen musste, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, ohne ihn wieder fallen zu lassen.

 _ **'Geht es … dir gut … Doktor?'**_

Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und gequält und er würgte diese Worte praktisch hervor, als er versuchte, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte, denn ich traute meiner Stimme nicht ehe wir aus dieser Gasse raus und zurück in der Gesellschaft waren, wo ich Hyde versorgen und ihm helfen konnte, sich von dieser Nacht zu erholen.

 _ **'Ich … schaff das schon … das ist doch … eine Kleinigkeit'**_ , presste er hervor, das vermisste Grinsen erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht und bei den Worten wurde mein Lächeln etwas breiter. Ich stand einfach da, als Hyde begann, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Fürs Erste ging es dem Verrückten gut und das allein zählte … zumindest schien es in dieser Gasse so.

„Nicht mehr weit, Hyde. Die Gesellschaft ist schon nah", flüsterte ich meinem Gegenpart sanft zu, als meine Schattengestalt an der Seite seiner geschundenen Gestalt flitzte.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise und gequält und er musste mehrmals anhalten, um zu verschnaufen und seine schmerzenden Beine auszuruhen, bevor er weiter eilte, wie ein Wolf, der so schnell wie möglich in seinen Bau zurückzukehren versuchte. Der Schweiß triefte an ihm herunter wie Regen und hinterließ dunkle Flecken auf seinen engen Kleidern.

Ich versuchte mehrmals, ihm zu sagen, er solle sich schonen, aber natürlich hörte er nicht zu!

Er schien nur noch so schnell wie möglich zurück in mein Quartier zu wollen. Ich begriff einfach nicht, warum er lieber dorthin als in den angebrachteren Krankenflügel wollte. Aber ich sparte mir die Mühe, eine Antwort aus ihm herauszuquetschen und würde es nicht tun, bis wir sicher hinter verschlossener Tür waren.

Nur noch ein paar Dächer trennten uns von zuhause, mussten überquert werden. Dann würde Hyde vorsichtig am letzten Haus hinunterklettern müssen, damit er landen konnte, ohne sich die Beine zu brechen.

Er sprang über die letzten Dächer, bevor er wieder eine Atempause einlegen musste. Hydes Hände umklammerten seine Knie und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen von seiner Klettertour.

„Die Nacht ist noch jung, übernimm dich nicht, Hyde", wandte ich sanft ein, aber er blickte mich nur finster an, als hätte ich was Offensichtliches gesagt. Bevor ich fragen konnte, was das sollte, war er schon wieder weg und sprang vom Gebäude.

Ich jagte hinter ihm her und sah, wie er sich am obersten Fenstersims festklammerte und sicher ging, dass der nächste direkt unter ihm war, dann die Prozedur wiederholte.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich ihn fallen sah, seufzte aber erleichtert auf, als er sich am nächsten Fenstersims festhielt und zu mir hoch sah.

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen, als er schließlich vorsichtig auf den Füßen landete. Die Gesellschaft war nun vor uns, die warmen Lichter unseres Zuhauses beruhigten mein Gemüt. Ich kam vom Dach runter und schwebte über den Grund zu den hohen Toren des großartigen Gebäudes.

„Komm her, Hyde", sagte ich sanft zu ihm.

Schweigend überquerte der Verrückte die Straße und trat langsam ins Licht. Ich lächelte sanft aber traurig, als die verstörenden Folgen des Vorfalls von vorhin mir allzu klar in Erinnerung gerufen wurden.

Am nächsten Tag würde ich auf jeden Fall der Londoner Polizei einen Besuch abstatten und sicher gehen, dass diese Schufte die Strafe bekommen würden, die sie für ihre Schandtat verdienten.

Bald stand er vor den Türen der Gesellschaft und öffnete sie mit sichtlich zitternden Händen. Ich schwebte zur nächstbesten spiegelnden Oberfläche und sah zu, wie die Mitbewohner angesichts seiner Rückkehr in die Halle gerauscht kamen.

Sie schnappten erschrocken nach Luft und ich sah ihre entsetzten und schockierten Gesichter.

„Mr. Hyde! Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?!", fragte einer, als Hyde endlich eintrat und eilig die Tür zuknallte, in einer nur als reine aber unterdrückte Panik benennbaren Weise.

Sie gingen vorsichtig auf Hyde zu und ich sah wieder zu ihm herüber.

„ **Mir geht's gut!"** , knurrte er plötzlich, bevor er ohne Vorwarnung die Halle hinunter, an allen vorbei, die Treppe hoch und in meine Unterkunft stürmte. Türen knallten zu und das Klicken der Schlösser drang durch den Raum und die drückende Stille darin.

Keiner bewegte sich.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

„Was wohl mit ihm passiert ist?"

„Tja, es wird wohl keinen Sinn machen, jetzt irgendwelche Antworten aus ihm rauszukriegen."

„Stimmt. Wir können ja morgen früh Jekyll fragen. Gute Nacht, alle zusammen!"

Alle riefen diese Worte zurück und wünschten einander gute Nacht, bis es im Vorraum leer und still war. Aber für mich war die Nacht noch nicht vorbei. Denn als meine Augen die Halle hinunter von den Türen der Gesellschaft zur verschlossenen Tür meines Quartiers wanderten, schrie mein Herz mich an, doch endlich etwas zu unternehmen anstatt einfach dämlich rumzustehen … und diesmal würde ich das auch.

Ich wurde wieder zu Schatten und fuhr unter die verschlossene Tür meiner Wohnung hindurch. Dann flitzte ich über den Boden in den Spiegel und trat endlich aus dessen gläserner Oberfläche hervor, was mir erlaubte, endlich vor Hyde in greifbarerer Gestalt zu erscheinen.

Jetzt gerade schien er in den Schränken nach etwas zu suchen, wohl nach Schmerzmitteln … aber stattdessen verursachte er nur ein Riesendurcheinander in meiner Wohnung und sein Hut und Umhang lagen nun achtlos auf der Couch.

Zu seinem Glück wusste ich genau, was er gerade nötig hatte.

„In der Kommode rechts hinter meinem Schreibtisch, Hyde", half ich sanft nach und zeigte auf besagte Kommode, in der die Schmerzmittel sicher aufbewahrt waren. Nun hatte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah mich vom Schrank, den er gerade durchsuchte, her an, aber nur kurz. Dann ging er rüber zur Kommode, öffnete sie und fand problemlos das gesuchte Fläschchen.

Doch während er das Gemisch darin schnell ausgetrunken und das Fläschchen weggeworfen hatte, schweiften meine Gedanken zurück in die Gasse und was dort passiert war.

Jeder kräftige Schlag und Tritt, den sie ausgeteilt, jede Bosheit, die sie zu ihm gesagt und jeden Laut der Qual, den sie aus Hyde herausgepresst hatten!

Doch ich konnte es nicht verdrängen, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte.

Etwas hätte getan werden können … ich hätte doch etwas tun können! Irgendwas!

„ **Jekyll …"** , sagte Hyde plötzlich und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah ihn an und öffnete meine Fäuste, die auf einmal geballt gewesen waren, als er mit verdatterter Miene auf seinem geschundenen Gesicht vor mir stand.

„ **Wieso weinst du denn?"**

Ich sah ihn stutzig an und fragte mich, was er meinte, dann rieb ich mit zwei Fingern mein Gesicht unter den Augen. Sie waren feucht von aufgefangenen Tränen.

Mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich Hyde an, unsicher, was ich ihm sagen sollte.

Als ich ihn anstarrte, gewahrte ich ein paar Tränen in seinen eigenen Augenwinkeln, die er offensichtlich zurückzuhalten versuchte.

Mir gelang das freilich nicht, ich spürte wie mir mehrere Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und eh ich wusste, was ich tat, schlangen sich meine Arme um den Kleineren und zogen ihn in eine plötzliche aber behutsame Umarmung.

Er erstarrte in meinen Armen, wie versteinert, und wusste wohl selbst nicht so recht, was er erwidern sollte, aber ich ließ ihn nicht vor mir zu Wort kommen.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte dir irgendwie helfen können, irgendwas tun können, sie vertreiben, sie aufhalten, bevor alles außer Kontrolle gerät, aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, verdammt! Ich schwöre, hätte ich etwas tun können, dann hätte ich es ohne Zögern getan, Hyde!", erklärte ich ihm, während meine Tränen auf sein zerzaustes, verdrecktes Haar fielen und meine Arme ihn unbewusst fester umklammerten … aber er riss sich nicht von mir los.

Warum stieß er mich nicht zornig von sich?! Oder im Schmerz, den ich ihm bestimmt verursachte! Ich war im Unrecht, weil ich nichts getan hatte um ihm verdammt nochmal zu helfen!

 _Stoße mich endlich weg, verdammt!_

Doch endlich drückten seine Hände gegen meine Brust und ich ließ zu, dass sie mich von Hyde … leider schoben sie mich nur so weit weg, dass er zu mir aufsehen und mir in die Augen blicken konnte. Doch diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte ich überhaupt nicht erwartet.

„Hyde, warum stößt du mich nicht-?"

„ **Lockere deinen verdammten Griff, Jekyll"** , befahl er mir seltsam leise, seine Züge sanft unter all den Schnittwunden und blauen Flecken, doch seine Miene war immer noch schmerzverzerrt, während er die Arme um mich legte und mich wieder an sich drückte. Jetzt war ich es, der in seinen Armen versteinerte. Er hatte nichts gegen meine Umarmung. Nur gegen die plötzliche Festigkeit, mit der ich ihn umfangen hatte.

Doch mein Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als meine Ohren kaum hörbare Laute von dem Verrückten vernahmen.

Sie waren gedämpft und spärlich, aber ich konnte diese Laute nur als das unglückliche Schluchzen des Ärmsten erkennen.

Oh, Hyde …

Mein Gegenpart krallte seine Hände in meine Kleider und verbarg sein Gesicht in meiner warmen Brust. Ich konnte mir die Flecken vorstellen, die seine Tränen auf meiner Weste hinterließen. Sein Schluchzen wurde lauter und mehr, während seine weiche, wilden blonden Haare sein gramvolles Gesicht verbargen.

„Ach, Edward. Du hattest so eine entsetzliche Nacht", murmelte ich sanft und verständnisvoll. Dabei legte ich eilig und sanft meine Arme um den schluchzenden Blondschopf und meine Hände strichen über seinen Rücken. Sein Leib bebte heftig in meinen Armen, als ich ihm so viele liebevolle und beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte wie irgend möglich.

So hielt ich ihn eine ganze Weile, alle Gedanken an seine eigene Grausamkeit und Bosheit verschwanden aus meinem Kopf und ließen nur die Gefühle zurück, die ich für den armen Irren in meinen Armen hegte, Gefühle der Sehnsucht, Fürsorge und vielleicht sogar Liebe, an die ich eigentlich nicht denken durfte, denn sie durften nicht meinen Verstand benebeln. Die Stunden an Schlaf, die ich geopfert hatte, nur um in diesen Gedanken zu versinken, waren zu zahlreich, um auch nur zu versuchen, sie zu zählen.

Sollte ich diesen riskanten Schritt wagen? Vielleicht würde ich keine weitere Chance bekommen, es auszusprechen.

Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und ich war sicher, dass Hyde es durch Stoff und Fleisch hören musste. Während mein leidendes Herz und mein Verstand es mit einander ausfochten, hatte mein Gegenpart nämlich begonnen sich zu entspannen und wurde in meinen Armen still.

So nah war Hyde meinem Herzen noch nie gewesen.

Sollte ich ihn noch näher heran lassen?

„Fühlst du dich nun besser, Hyde?", fragte ich ihn sanft und lehnte meine Wange an seinen Schopf, wobei meine Hände langsamer über seinen Rücken geisterten.

Er nickte stumm.

Wir ließen einander los und ich betrachtete sein Gesicht: er hatte ein blaues Auge, anschwellende blaue Flecken, Schnittwunden, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und auf seinen Wangen trockneten Tränen, verschmiert mit Blut.

Doch seine Lippen …

Sonst rau und zu einem teuflischen, verführerischen Grinsen verzogen, waren sie nun geschwollen und aufgeplatzt, ein oder zwei Schnitte in seiner Unterlippe und Blut auf der rechten Seite von Hydes Mund, der nun zu einer scheuen, schmerzerfüllten Grimasse verzogen war.

Dieser Anblick brachte Zornesfalten auf meine Stirn, und doch konnte ich nicht den Blick von diesen angeschlagenen Lippen wenden und wollte sie auf meinen eigenen spüren, wollte Hyde etwas geben, das kein Schmerz oder Hass war.

„Hyde …", nuschelte ich nervös, als ich ihm endlich direkt in die Augen schaute und errötete und mein Gesicht dabei unbewusst seinem näher kam. Er schien unsicher zu sein, was gerade passierte, da er mich verwirrt anstarrte. Vielleicht würde er mich aufhalten, eh ich überhaupt die Chance bekam, etwas zu tun.

Meine Arme gaben ihn frei und wanderten seinen Körper hoch, liebkosten seinen Bauch, dann seine Brust und schließlich seinen Hals, dann umfassten meine Hände zärtlich seine Wangen. Vorsichtig hielt ich sein Gesicht, aber Hyde gab keinen Laut des Protests von sich. Stattdessen lehnte er sich schweigend und langsam in meine Berührung, wie eine Katze, wenn sie von ihrem Besitzer gekrault wurde. Ich musste lächeln, als ich fasziniert und erleichtert sah, wie er sich in meine Berührung lehnte.

Aber als ich meinem Gegenpart näher kam, dessen Augen immer noch weit genug offen waren, um mich zu sehen … starrte Hyde mich an vor Furcht vor dem, was ich tun mochte.

Dachte er, ich würde ihn misshandeln? Dachte er, ich würde seinen verletzlichen und gepeinigten Zustand ausnutzen?

„Edward. Bitte fürchte dich nicht. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun", flüsterte ich leise und beschwichtigend, während meine unverletzten Lippen seinen geschundenen und trockenen ganz nah waren … doch ich hielt kurz inne und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, damit ich ihm zärtlich in die verweinten Augen schauen konnte.

Dann passierte es endlich.

Meine zarten Lippen lagen auf seinen, meine Augen blieben geöffnet, während ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsste - wie ich es mir in der Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers immer vorgestellt hatte, wo keiner von meinen irrsinnigen Fantasien erfahren konnte – und meine Lippen sich sanft an seinen bewegten. Doch wie erwartet reagierte der Verrückte nicht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor reinem Schrecken und seine Unterlippe bebte. Der Kuss dämpfte sein Keuchen der Überraschung, dass ich ihn einfach ohne Vorwarnung so überkommen hatte. Ich küsste ihn immer noch, streichelte dabei seine Wangen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, ihm still zu sagen, dass alles gut würde, dass dies nur ein unschuldiger Kuss war und weiter nichts passieren würde, wenn er ihn erwiderte.

Irgendwann entspannte er sich, unsere Augen schlossen sich und wenn auch minimal, so folgten seine spröden Lippen endlich meinen eigenen. Leise Laute der Freude entfuhren ihm. Und doch erlaubte er mir, die Führung zu übernehmen, als ich meine Arme um seine Taille und er seine um meinen Hals schlang.

Oh Gott, ich wollte, dass das hier nie zu Ende ging! Ich wollte ihn in meinen Armen halten und nie wieder loslassen! Ihn küssen! Ihn heilen! Ihn schützen!

Doch das ging nicht, denn wir beide mussten Luft holen. Langsam, fast zögerlich trennten wir uns, um durchzuatmen, wir beide rangen nach Luft und erröteten, während meine Arme weiter lose auf seiner Taille. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich konnte nicht umhin, ihn anzulächeln und nach einer Weile lächelte er zurück.

„Ich weiß, du bist vielleicht nicht interessiert, Hyde. Ich weiß, du willst vielleicht nicht so mit mir zusammen sein, wie ich es gern mit dir wäre. Aber lass mir diese schöne Vorstellung … wenigstens heute Nacht", bat ich ihn leise, meine Wangen heiß und meine Hände zittrig, als ich ihm tief in die Augen schaute.

Er aber sagte nichts, korrigierte mich nicht, sah nicht mal danach aus, als wolle er gegen meine Worte etwas einwenden.

Hyde nickte nur und lächelte zustimmend.

…

Es dauerte über zwei Stunden, seinen Körper zu reinigen und die Wunden und Schnitte zu versorgen, mit denen er übersät war.

Doch immer, wenn ich seine Wunden berührte, wich Hyde vor mir zurück. Obendrein biss er sich auf die Lippen, was nur noch mehr Schmerzen verursachen konnte. Also fanden meine Hände jedes Mal, wenn er zurückwich, das nächste Stück unverletzter Haut und strichen zärtlich über die Stelle, wobei ich ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, wie:

„ _Schhh, ist ja gut. Einfach entspannen, Hyde. Bald ist es vorbei."_

„ _Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber ich verspreche, dass es besser wird, sobald ich fertig bin."_

„ _Ich bin für dich da, Hyde. Dein Schmerz wird gehen und dann kannst du dich endlich ausruhen."_

Dann bandagierte ich einen Großteil seines Körpers – Arme, Beine, Brust und Bauch – damit die Wunden richtig heilen konnten, ohne eine Infektion zu riskieren. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass es allein meine Aufgabe sein würde, in der nächsten Zeit regelmäßig die Bandagen zu wechseln.

Zu Hydes Leidwesen würde er für die nächsten Wochen die Gesellschaft nicht verlassen dürfen, was ihm gar nicht passte. Doch verglichen mit seinen sonstigen Wutausbrüchen, wenn ich sowas vorschlug, war sein Widerspruch nur schwach. Wir stimmten schnell darin überein, dass er lieber im Haus bleiben sollte, bis es ihm besser ging, und danach würde Hyde kleinere Spaziergänge machen dürfen, aber nur ein paar Stunden, nicht die ganze Nacht über, um sein Bedürfnis nach Freiheit zu befriedigen und weitere Prügeleien zu vermeiden.

Er schauderte sichtlich bei dem Gedanken an noch eine solche Begegnung.

Doch während ich seine Wunden desinfiziert hatte, hatten meine Hände seinen Körper nach Frakturen am Skelett abgetastet und gemerkt, dass sein rechter Arm in der Gasse schwere Schäden davongetragen hatte. Aber zum Glück reichte ein Gang ins Krankenzimmer, um die Materialien zu holen, die ich brauchte, um seinen rechten Arm in eine Schlinge zu legen.

Dadurch wurde mein Wunsch, den Verrückten zu beschützen, nur noch stärker als zuvor.

Als die Behandlung endlich fertig war und meine Ausrüstung wieder in den Schränken stand, konnten wir uns endlich zurücklehnen.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und lehnte mich zurück, wobei ich meinen Gegenpart anlächelte, dessen Kopf in meinem Schoß ruhte, und mit meinen Fingern träge durch sein Haar fuhr, es glättete und versuchte, jede Strähne an meiner Haut zu fühlen.

Hyde hatte sich natürlich ebenfalls auf der Couch niedergelassen, lag aber auf der Seite, anstatt wie ich aufrecht zu sitzen. Sein Gesicht war mild und frei von Schmerz. Seine Schlinge ruhte auf der Brust und mit den ganzen Bandagen am Körper sah er aus wie ein Kriegsheimkehrer. Und auch wenn sein Kampf unzählige Narben hinterlassen hatte, so lebte er doch noch.

Da lagen wir schweigend und nur das warme, tröstliche Licht einer einzelnen Lampe erleuchtete mein ansonsten dunkles Zimmer und die nun friedlichen Gesichtszüge meines Gegenparts.

„Ich wette, diese Kerle sind schon hinter Gittern für das, was sie getan haben", bemerkte ich und versuchte, die Verachtung in meiner Stimme zu bezwingen, als ich diesen Abschaum erwähnte.

Doch Hyde verdrehte bei meinem Kommentar nur die Augen.

„ **Nein, sind sie nicht"** , murmelte er leise.

Auf seinen Widerspruch hin sah ich ihn fragend an, damit er sich erklärte.

„ **Sie sind nicht hinter Gittern, weil die Polizei glauben wird, was diese Bastarde sagen, selbst wenn die Frau was anderes erzählt … es wird nichts ändern"** , erklärte Hyde verbittert und mit angewiderter Miene, bevor sein Gesicht sanfter wurde und er einen ergebenen Seufzer ausstieß.

„ **Die werden in jeder Straße und jeder Bar in London ein Fahndungsplakat von mir aushängen, bevor morgen die Sonne aufgeht"** , fügte er hoffnungslos hinzu und meine Lippen verzogen sich angesichts seiner besiegten und traurigen Miene. Es war, als hätte er jetzt schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass die Polizei ihn als unschuldig sehen könnte.

Scotland Yard konnte doch deren Lügen nicht glauben und denen erlauben, ungestraft mit ihren Schandtaten davon zu kommen!

Sie mussten dafür büßen, was sie der Frau und Hyde angetan hatten!

Die versuchte Vergewaltigung, die Beschimpfungen, die brutale Prügel, alles!

Den Kopf senkend, presste ich die Zähne zusammen und ballte die freie Hand zur Faust, als ich versuchte, den in meiner Seele aufsteigenden Zorn zu beherrschen.

„Das wird nicht passieren, Hyde", grummelte ich leise und im wütenden Ton.

„Dafür werde ich sorgen, das schwöre ich dir, Hyde! Und wenn ich ganz Scotland Yard beschwatzen muss, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie im Gefängnis landen, wo sie hingehören!", fauchte ich giftig, am ganzen Körper zitternd, sah aber meinem Gegenpart nicht in die Augen, wohl wissend, dass er dort nichts anderes sehen würde, als mühsam unterdrückten Zorn.

Der Irre erwiderte aber kein Wort.

Ich holte tief Luft und sah langsam wieder zu Hydes Gesicht hoch, entschuldigende Worte bereits auf der Zunge. Doch diese zerbröckelten, als meine roten Augen seine verblüffte Miene sahen, seine hübschen Augen und sein sündhaft sinnlicher Mund weit offen, als er zu mir hoch starrte.

Meine Wangen brannten plötzlich wie Feuer, als hätten meine eigenen Worte mir einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt, dann starrte ich ihn schockiert und verlegen an, ehe ich wegschaute.

„Entschuldige, Hyde. Ich wollte nicht sowas Lächerliches-"

„ **Würdest du das wirklich für mich tun, Jekyll?"**

Diese Frage ließ mich innehalten und ich sah ihn verwundert an. Welch eine lächerliche Frage! Wie konnte ihm nicht klar sein, dass ich das für ihn tun würde, alles stehen und liegen lassen würde um seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Ich nahm wieder sein Gesicht in beide Hände, und sah Hyde eindringlich in die smaragdgrünen Augen, Zuneigung und ein zärtliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Natürlich würde ich das, Hyde. Du hast nicht Unrechtes getan und verdienst es nicht, für eine Tat gesucht zu werden, die du gar nicht begangen hast", antwortete ich leise und voller Aufrichtigkeit.

Doch in seinen Augen sah ich noch eine Frage, die er verzweifelt beantwortet haben wollte, und doch schien er zu zögern, mir diese Frage zu stellen.

„ **Aber warum würdest du das tun … für mich?"** , fragte Hyde neugierig, als könne er immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich das ausgerechnet für _ihn_ tun würde.

Still wartete er auf meine Antwort, die vielleicht so lauten würde wie: 'Ich bin ein Gentleman, es ist meine Pflicht', oder 'Mein Ruf wäre zerstört, wenn ich nicht das Richtige tun würde.'

Aber diesen Weg einzuschlagen, hätte bedeutet, lügen zu müssen.

Die Wahrheit musste gesagt werden.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Rückenlehne, nahm meine Hände von Hydes Gesicht und brachte eine in sein Haar, während die andere nach seiner eigenen, unverletzten Hand suchte. Ich atmete tief ein, als ich sie fand und die ungebrochenen Knöchel und Knochen befühlte. Seine Hand regte sich nicht unter der meinen.

Und als ich mir endlich meine Worte zurechtgelegt hatte, fing ich an, mich zu erklären.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an diese eine Nacht vor ein paar Monaten? Was in diesem Zimmer passiert ist?", fragte ich ihn leise, als mein Blick über das Zimmer wanderte und sich vor meinen Augen die Szene von damals abspielte.

Hyde nickte als Antwort nur still auf meinem Schoß.

„Du hast mich gerettet, als kein anderer es konnte. Du hast mir das Gift und die Klingen entrissen, bevor ich uns beiden weiter schaden konnte. Ich hätte nicht dankbarer für deine Existenz sein können als in dieser unvergesslich Nacht. Im Verlauf des Monats bist du mir nur lieber geworden, Hyde."

Ich erinnerte mich an all die Nächte in jenem Monat, an jede zärtlicher als an die vorherige. Wie ich vor dem Spiegel gekauert hatte und Hydes Arme mich umfangen gehalten hatten wie ein warmer, schützender Schild, als glaubte er, alles könnte mich töten, als würde sich ganz London auf einen Schlag gegen mich wenden, und das Einzige zwischen alledem und mir … war Hyde.

„Jede Nacht, egal wie sehr du durch London ziehen und wie immer die Regeln brechen wolltest, bist du doch hier geblieben … bei mir … und so hat alles angefangen, die Anziehung, die Zuneigung und das Verlangen, mein geheimes Bedürfnis, in diesen Nächten so lange wie möglich bei dir zu sein, einfach damit ich mich nicht alleine mit meinen Gedanken und im Stich gelassen fühlte."

Tränen brannten mir nun in den Augen, als diese Erinnerungen vor meinem geistigen Auge verblassten.

„Aber dann hörte es auf und alles war wieder beim Alten … aber ich … konnte diese Erlebnisse einfach nicht vergessen, ich konnte diese Gefühle nicht bezwingen, die in mir wuchsen, egal wie sehr ich versuchte, aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, also habe ich stattdessen …"

Meine Stimme versagte, die Tränen rannen ungehindert meine Wangen hinunter und die Hand, die ich auf seine gelegt hatte, zitterte, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, zu rechtfertigen, was ich nach dem bedauerlichen Ende des Monats getan hatte.

Doch als ich meine nächsten Worte sprechen wollte, fühlte ich Bewegung unter meiner Hand und bevor ich wusste was vorging, hatten Hydes warme, dünne, bleiche Finger sich mit meinen zitternden verschränkt und erregten meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„ **Du warst nicht der Einzige, der hinterm Busch gehalten hat, Jekyll"** , murmelte er düster und drückte leicht meine Hand. Meine rubinroten Augen ruhten auf unseren verschlungenen Händen und ich machte den Mund zu, damit er fortfahren konnte. Obwohl mein Gehirn mich drängte, ihn sofort zu fragen, wie diese Bemerkung gemeint war.

„ **Erst habe ich es nur gemacht um uns am Leben zu halten und damit nicht die einzige Herausforderung in meinem Leben durch meine Finger rinnt … aber zum Ende des Monats haben meine Beweggründe sich geändert. Da ist was in mir entbrannt und es ist nur stärker geworden mit jeder Nacht, die ich bei dir war, es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, selbst wenn ich es geleugnet habe. Ich habe es nicht gewagt, diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben … zu tun, was mein Herz verlangt hat. Für mich war es bescheuert und lächerlich"** , erklärte der Irre. Und wenn ich auch überrascht war von dem, was er mir erzählte, so schmerzte mir doch das Herz, als diese Worte in meinem Kopf widerhallten.

Du also auch, Hyde.

Wir hatten beide gegen unsere Wünsche angekämpft … gegen unsere Herzenswünsche, aber jetzt gab es nur noch einen Weg für uns … nämlich zueinander.

„ **Ich dachte:** _ **Er würde meine Gefühle eh nie erwidern, wenn ich sie ihm gestehe, besser, ich vergesse sie**_ **."** Hydes Stimme wurde lauter und verzerrt von alter Wut und Verleugnung. Mein Blick kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, gerade als er tief und kurz aufseufzte und die Augen schloss, als würde er sich an diese traurige Zeit nach diesem seligen Monat erinnern.

„ **Ich wusste ja nicht mal, was ich genau fühlte"** , fügte er leise hinzu.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, wir wechselten einen bedauernden Blick und ich drückte ihm sanft und verständnisvoll die Hand.

„ **Ich habe dir weiter wehgetan, Henry."**

„Und ich habe dich angefahren, Hyde. Ich habe dir alles Mögliche entgegengeschleudert, ohne dass es mir je leidgetan hätte. Aber wir beide bereuen, was wir getan und gesagt haben, auch wenn wir das nie zugegeben haben. Und wir beide haben versucht, es wieder gut zu machen", wandte ich sanft ein, während meine Finger durch sein blondes Haar fuhren, das an manchen Stellen von trockenem Blut rot gefärbt war.

Er seufzte, lehnte sich in meine Berührung zurück und machte die Augen zu, während unsere Hände einander fester drückten. Keiner von uns wollte loslassen, während wir da saßen, und es schien, als würde der Rest Londons, die Welt außerhalb meiner Wohnung für uns nicht existieren.

Ich ließ die Stille sich wieder über uns ausbreiten, während mein Blick seinen Körper auf und ab schweifte. Die Bandagen, in die ich ihn eingewickelt hatte, verbargen sein geschundenes Fleisch, als er so vor mir lag, sorglos und zufrieden, nach allem was diese Nacht ihm zugemutet hatte. Ich lächelte, wenn auch nur ein wenig, und noch mehr Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter, als ich daran dachte, dass, egal was passieren würde, Hyde es überstehen und zurückkehren würde, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Er war so viel tapferer als ich … ein weiterer Grund, ihn zu lieben.

„Edward …", flüsterte ich, als ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Hyde summte und schaute mich neugierig an. Seine Augen funkelten atemberaubend im gedämpften Licht.

„Du hast mir versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen, mich jede Nacht zu halten, bis ich wieder mein fröhliches Selbst wäre. Und nicht nur ist dir das gelungen, du hast mir so viel mehr gegeben. Zuneigung, Gefühle und Liebe, die zu bekommen ich von jemandem wie dir nie erwartet hätte … aber es ist passiert", begann ich bewegt. Mein Atem bebte und mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich mir die nächsten Worte nochmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, bevor ich sie aussprach.

„Und jetzt … will ich den Gefallen erwidern. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich um dich kümmern werde, bis du wieder gesund bist und mir unseren Körper wieder zur Kontrolle überlässt. Und wenn alles gesagt und getan ist … wenn das Recht nicht deine Unschuld verkündet … dann werde ich geradewegs zu Scotland Yard gehen und dafür sorgen", erklärte ich sanft und liebevoll. Unterdessen wechselte sein Gesicht von Neugier zu Verblüffung und dann zu vollkommenem Staunen. Die Tränen, die sich während meines Versprechens angesammelt hatten, liefen nun ungehemmt sein blasses Gesicht hinunter.

Sie funkelten auf seinen Wangen, seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten, seine Unterlippe bebte und seine Wangen erröteten leicht, aber sichtbar.

Meine Hand huschte eilig zu seiner Wange und wischte mit meinem Daumen die Tränen weg, sobald sie fielen. Hyde versuchte, die Freudentränen und die Laute, die in seiner Kehle feststeckten zu unterdrücken.

Aber so lieb es mir auch gewesen wäre, wenn das nicht passiert wäre … hatten sie einmal angefangen, würde sie auch nichts aufhalten.

Die Tränen wurden mehr und endlich begann er zu schluchzen, drehte den Kopf, verbarg sein Gesicht in meiner Magengegend und benetzte den Stoff wieder mit seinen heißen Tränen. Ich brachte meine Hand wieder in sein Haar und streichelte den blonden Schopf in beruhigenden und liebenden Bewegungen.

Schweigend wartete ich. Wartete, bis er sich beruhigte. Wartete, bis sein Schluchzen und Weinen sich zu leisem Wimmern beruhigt hatte. Und bis seine Freudentränen nur noch feuchte Spuren auf seinem Gesicht waren.

Endlich ließ mein Gegenpart von meinem Bauch ab und schaute zu mir auf.

 **„Du hast immer noch meine Frage nicht beantwortet … warum tust du das … für mich?"** , fragte Edward leise, seine Miene verzogen und verwundert, als er mich anstarrte und meine Antwort abwartete.

„Hyde, ich …", stammelte ich, meine Wangen heiß, als ich versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um meine Liebe zu ihm auszudrücken.

Sollte ich ihm überhaupt sagen, was ich fühlte?

Ich hatte schon gesagt, dass ich wenigstens für diese Nacht in dieser 'Vorstellung' leben wollte. Obwohl, er hatte … hatte gesagt, in ihm wäre etwas entbrannt … er hatte mich nicht weggestoßen, als ich ihn umarmt hatte … er hatte sogar meinen Kuss erwidert.

Vielleicht gab es da ja doch noch Hoffnung.

„Edward … ich … ich liebe dich", gestand ich leise und kniff die Augen zu, während ich auf die Antwort des Irren wartete. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust, mein Körper bebte vor Erwartung. Mein Griff um die Hand meines Gegenparts wurde etwas fester.

„ **Öffne deine Augen für mich, Jekyll."**

Schnell tat ich wie geheißen, da in seiner Stimme kein Zorn mitschwang, und öffnete die Augen um ihn anzusehen. Da war kein Zorn, Hass oder Ekel auf seinen blassen Zügen, als er mir in die Augen schaute.

Keiner von uns wagte, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen.

„ **Du musst nicht nervös sein. Ich bin zwar niedergemacht worden … aber das hat doch nichts an den Gefühlen geändert, die du vor all den Monaten in mir erweckt hast. Du hast mir geholfen … weil du mich liebst. Und jetzt, wo du es gesagt hast … ist es wohl nur gerecht, wenn ich es auch sage"** , erklärte Hyde sanft, mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf seinen hinreißenden Lippen, dem ersten, das ich in einer ganzen Weile sah. Anscheinend hatte mein Herz sich so sehr nach diesem Grinsen gesehnt wie ich, denn sobald er fertig mit dem Sprechen war, beugte ich mich mit dem Gesicht über seines, bis meine Lippen die seinen leicht berührten.

Er wollte mich! Edward Hyde wollte mich so wie ich ihn! Meine Gefühle wurden erwidert!

Aber ich musste es hören.

Ich hielt mich an der Armlehne des Sofas fest und blickte wieder tief in seine einnehmenden smaragdgrünen Augen, während er in meine rubinroten zurückschaute, auf meinen Lippen ein überdrehtes, liebendes und sanftes Lächeln.

„Sag es, Edward … sag mir, dass du mich liebst", bat ich flüsternd gegen seine Lippen.

Und endlich, nach all den Monaten schmerzvoller Verleugnung, geheimer Sehnsucht und reuevollen Hasses … flüsterte Hyde die Worte, die von ihm zu hören ich herbeigesehnt hatte, die mein Herz flattern ließen, wie ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen in meiner Brust, die mir Tränen ungetrübter Freude in die Augen trieben und uns endlich von den Fesseln befreiten, die die Taten unserer Vergangenheit um unsere Köpfe, Leiber und Herzen gelegt hatten.

„ **Ich liebe dich auch, Henry."**

Diese Worte hallten wieder und wieder in meinem Verstand wieder, mir traten noch mehr Tränen in die Augen mit jedem Mal, dass ich diese fünf Worte in meinem Kopf hörte. Endlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und meine Lippen lagen innerhalb von Sekunden wieder auf seinen und küssten ihn heiß, innig und liebevoll. Hyde erwiderte den Kuss fast ebenso leidenschaftlich wie ich. Es war ganz anders als der erste Kuss, der langsam und zart und für uns beide neu gewesen war, doch dieser, oh dieser hier war noch viel besser! Er war sinnlich, erbittert und frei von den vorherigen Sorgen und Bedenken!

Nichts stand uns jetzt noch im Weg, unsere Zungen tanzten in seinem Mund, unsere nun warmen, feuchten Lippen trafen und trennten sich, wann immer wir nach Luft schnappen mussten.

Aber weder ich noch Hyde wagten es, die unsichtbare rote Linie zu überqueren, die vor uns lag … jedenfalls nicht solange das hier noch neu für uns war und mein Gegenpart noch im Heilungsprozess war.

Niemals würde ich versuchen, den furchtbaren Zustand meines Verrückten auszunutzen.

Nach einer Weile, in der wir endlich die Berührungen, Liebe und Zuneigung des anderen hatten genießen können, gingen wir auseinander, atemlos und nach Atem ringend, mein Gesicht heiß und tränenverschmiert, als ich ihn voller Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit ansah.

„Das war … absolut … fantastisch … Edward", kommentierte ich keuchend und mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Er grinste mich milde an, unsere Finger immer noch auf seiner Seite verknotet, genau wie vorhin, ehe wir einander die Luft aus den Lungen geküsst hatten.

Hyde nickte zustimmend, bevor wir einander losließen. Ich lehnte meinen Rücken gegen die Couch, er legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf meinen Schoß und ich ließ wieder meine Finger durch das sündhaft zerzauste Haar meines Verrückten gleiten.

Doch plötzlich gähnte Edward laut und müde auf, die Augen waren nur halb offen, ein klares Zeichen, dass ein ganz gewisser Jemand Schlaf brauchte. Ich konnte mir ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen.

„Bist du müde, Liebling?", fragte ich ihn leise und neugierig und mit warmer und sanfter Miene. Allerdings würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich dieses Wort ganz normal sagen konnte.

Edward nickte müde.

Und gähnte nochmal.

Er lehnte den Kopf an meinen Bauch und begann langsam in meinem Schoß weg zu nicken. Scheinbar hatte er vor, meine Hand die ganze Nacht über nicht loszulassen. Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen und bettete seinen Hinterkopf in meiner freien Hand, als ich ihm ein altes und wunderschönes Wiegenlied zu raunte, das meine Mutter mir als kleines Kind vorgesungen hatte … wenn auch mit ein paar Veränderungen hier und da.

„Sing me a song,

Of a sweet precious lad,

Say, could that lad be you?

In my arms you belong

Where you'll never be sad

This I promise to you.

Don't speak a word,

Hush now and rest,

Let my words caress you.

Deep in your sleep,

Warm in my arms,

I'll never let go of you.

Sing me a song

Of this sweet precious lad,

Now rest in my embrace."

Und schon bald hörte ich nur noch lautes aber minimales Schnarchen aus dem Mund meines nun schlummernden Gegenparts. Edwards Brust hob und senkte sich im Schlaf in ruhigen Abständen.

Er sah seltsam friedlich aus.

Mein Herz und mein Körper beruhigten sich endlich, als ich zu Edward herabschaute, dem Verrückten, dem ich mein Herz und meine Seele entblößt hatte. Aber es war nicht nach hinten losgegangen und er hatte sein eigenes Herz und seine eigene Seele entblößt – zwei Dinge von denen ich einstmals behauptet hatte, dass er sie nicht hatte – und zwar für mich und nur mich. Es war, als wäre das hier nur ein weiterer meiner schönen geheimen Träume, aus dem ich gleich im kalten Schweiß aufwachen würde, nach Luft ringend, als wäre ich fast in der Traumwelt ertrunken … bis die Wirklichkeit mich einholen und ich eine weitere Nacht schmachtend und in Kummer verbringen würde.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Alles was ich in dieser Nacht gesehen und gefühlt hatte, auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass einiges davon nicht passiert wäre … all dies war wirklich, für mich und für Edward.

Und als ich wegnickte, mein Herz endlich frei von den Ketten des Leugnens und Hasses, kam mir ein erleuchtender Gedanke.

 _'Die Veränderung war nie so offensichtlich. Es war keine, die jeder um uns herum sehen konnte, egal, wie genau sie hingeschaut hätten. Die Veränderung war nicht außen, sondern innen … in unseren Herzen.'_

…

*Bethnal Green ist ein Londoner Stadtteil. Im ausgehenden 19. Jahrhundert war es einer der ärmsten und gefährlichsten Slums in London und lag direkt neben Whitechapel (dem Stadtteil, wo Jack The Ripper aktiv war). Deshalb flippt Jekyll so aus, als er merkt, wo sie sind.


End file.
